The Hugging Game
by r'n'rb
Summary: She wasn't sure when it had started, or even what it was exactly. But whatever it was, it was certainly enjoyable.


Story: The Hugging Game

Author: Ani

Summary: She wasn't sure when it had started. At first it was just a light touch, a brush on the shoulder. But all things change, some for the better. Fuffly Robin/Strarfire oneshot.

* * *

**The Hugging Game.**

She wasn't sure when it had all started, not that she minded. No she definitely didn't mind. At first it had just been the occasional touch, a pat on the back after a successful fighting endeavor, or a light "I'm here for you" brush on the shoulder after a trying time. After a while the little taps and nods progressed into hand squeezes and eventually full on hugs. Looking back she realized that she would have been happy with just that, it was almost silly how much a little physical contact from her elusive leader meant to her. She was hopelessly head over heels for him, his feelings she could not decipher as of now, but somehow that was okay, Tamaranians were a passionate race by nature and it was only natural that she should feel strongly.

Physical contact was the norm on her home planet, to be touching someone was as common as conversation, if fact all conversations were littered with hugs and intimate gestures, no matter how close the converser was to you. Here on earth it could not be more different, it was a stark contrast; personal space was a must and you didn't embrace just anyone, she had learned the hard way on her first case after hugging a police officer.

Instead she found she had to hold herself back from her natural instincts, she had learned quickly; don't hug Raven, no matter the situation, Beast boy on the other had was more like her, he needed affection regularly often times he would shape himself as a cuddly animal and they would sit in each others friendly embrace. Cyborg, despite the robotics in his make up offered a good brotherly hug whenever she needed it best. Robin was an enigma when it came to his affections, cold and recluse one moment and then holding her for dear life the next, sadly most of the time he was the former. However when he did offer comfort, she was the only one that got the semi-physical side to it, which in her eyes was a definite plus.

She could still recall the first hug that Robin had given her. They had been in the middle of a fight with Slade; Robin had been hiding out in his room that past week as was the norm whenever Slade was involved. It was a particularly violent fight and as things were hitting a climax she had been thrown into a wall by one of Slade's drones with a force that would have killed the average human being. She had been slumped on the ground, in pain and somewhat dazed, watching as the Titans dashed toward her in fear. Robin had been the first to arrive; she could recall preparing herself for a safety lecture however instead Robin had rushed to her side a pained look on his face. He had been silent but swift as he had gathered her in his arms and held her. At the time she had been bruised, and injured on the outside, but inside she had never felt better.

It had taken two more near death experiences and many late nights atop the roof before Robin had started to embrace her regularly. She wasn't sure what had happened exactly but somehow the once coveted hugs turned into an everyday thing; when she woke up, after a battle and when she was about to turn in for the night. It was like her breakfast lunch and dinner, and the funny thing was the more he gave the more she wanted. She felt like an addict, a junkie to his touch. It was almost a game in her head, which hug could outscore the last, she had never voiced this aloud though, she just figured it was another aspect of secretly loving your best friend.

She gave many hugs, but it was the hugs that were initiated by Robin; those were the ones worth waiting for, those were the ones that made everything worth it.

There were the after battle hugs, the depth and emotion varied depending on the seriousness of the battle. But mostly it was a quick relieved' it's all over now' squeeze. They were the least personal of his hugs, but she relished them none the less. They were also the most common, seeing as they did battle almost daily. However the few on occasions when she had been hurt badly he would hold her close, almost desperately as whispered a few words, telling her that it would all be okay.

Next to the after battle hugs were the affectionate hugs, Robin dished them out sparingly on special occasions, such as Christmas or her birthday. Last Valentine's Day he had given her a particularly memorable hug which he had concluded with a peck on the cheek. She didn't wash that stop for a week, until her common sense beat out her hopeless romantic and she had succumbed to the face cloth and cleanser.

She had unconsciously taken on the job of being the comforter and cheerer when the team was down, offering a hug and kind words and if they were willing to listen, the Tamaranian song of happiness. However on the rare occasions that she had been visibly sad Robin surprised her on the roof, slinging an arm around her shoulder and drawing her to him.

Another time Robin had been overwhelmingly miserable, she had reluctantly given him space -as that was his usual order whenever he was distressed – and she had journeyed up to the roof so as not impose. Surprisingly enough he had sought her out, sitting next to her and wrapping his arms around her.

"Stay with me Star" he had said. "Stay with me". And stay she did. From then on she made it her mission to offer him comfort, even when he rejected it.

The best hugs though were the spontaneous ones, the ones Robin gave at random occasions and offered no to explanation to. Those were the ones that made her feel loved, the quick squeezes, or long embraces for no reason other than to make the other feel happy. These had been a rarity, a moment she relished and remembered for weeks to come.

However as of late they had been coming more and more common, the latest had been last night as the two of them were sitting on the roof, Robin had leaned in and hugged her tightly for several minutes before kissing her on the cheek and bidding her a goodnight.

It made her feel like dancing each time, last night in particular she could have sworn that her heart had physically expanded when he touched her.

"Thwack"

The sound of the rooftop door opening shook her from her thoughts. She shifted so she could see the approaching figure, a smile worked its way onto her face and she patted the concrete beside her.

"What brings you here Robin?"

Silence answered her and she frowned as Robin stood next her looking troubled.

"Is something the matter?"

She studied him clinically, pondering her next course of action, as he shifted uncomfortably on the spot, refusing to meet her eyes. A hug would be inappropriate at this moment, she wasn't sure if he was angry with her. They had won the fight against the caped tornado today, what could be troubling him? She placed a hand on his wriggling shoulder, deciding it was the safest route and awaited his next move. She laughed inwardly, sometimes just being in the same room with Robin was as complicated as planning an assault.

He turned to her finally, his expression unreadable.

"You're ridiculous, you know that?"

Her frown grew at this. Ridiculous, she was not in anyway full of herself, but ridiculous was not something she saw herself as. It stung a little actually; she removed her hand from his shoulder and placed it on her hip as she stood to face him.

"Ridiculous?"

He smiled, or rather his mouth turned upwards at the corners. She could not say for sure if it were a smile as he didn't seem to be happy.

"Yes ridiculous. You- you treat me like I'm this amazing person who deserves to be appreciated. It's absurd; didn't you see how I yelled at you this morning?"

She was confused, unable to find where he was coming from. Nonetheless she interrupted him, she hated when he berated himself.

"But Robin, you had every right to shout at me, I wasn't thinking clearly and we could have lost the battle-"

He cut her off, his face still holding something akin to a smile on it.

"See that's what I'm talking about. You're ridiculous for putting up with my crap. St-top treating me so nicely, I feel guilty I never even thank you"

She smiled and reached out, taking his hand in hers.

"Robin, I believe you are the one who is being the ridiculous. You do not need to say thank you, I am simply doing as any other friend would do"

"That's the thing Star"

He moved toward her and wrapped his arms around her in a tight embrace. She smiled, blushing; it was a spontaneous hug, the best kind.

"What is the thing Rob-?"

Her question was cut off by his lips, as they softly pressed against hers. She froze momentarily, before sighing into the kiss and pressing herself as tightly to him as possible.

He was the first to pull away; she met his eyes bashfully, gasping for air. His forehead was pressed against hers and she saw now that he was truly smiling. She couldn't think straight, let along speak so she waited quietly, relishing the closeness and what just happened.

"The thing is Starfire"

He reached in for a light kiss before continuing

"The thing is I do want to thank you. Really, really thank you. But friends didn't seem have enough ways to thank you in"

She grinned like mad and stayed silent, although inside she was doing a victory dance that involved lots of screaming. There was a new game now, the Kissing game and she was sure it would be her favorite for a long time.

She kissed him again; unable to stop smiling as she did so.

She spoke finally when they broke apart.

"Robin, I do believe I should be doing the thanking"

And with that they headed inside, no doubt to hammer out new rules to this marvelous and never dull game; the game of love.

* * *

Hehe, I couldn't help it, I was needing some fluff.

(And I have a case of writers block for The Undoing of Realism, I know where it will end in the big scheme of things but I need the little things to play out first, and therein lies the problem.)

Ah well.

Anyways please please please please please review.

Comments ? Critics please be constructive.

Love

-Ani


End file.
